The invention relates to devices for removing the anus of slaughtered animals. Such devices include:
a cutting device for cutting out the anus of a slaughtered animal, which cutting device comprises a substantially cylindrical blade drivable for rotation and translation and having a leading cutting edge. PA1 following means for causing the blade to follow a curved path such that the cutting edge follows substantially the form of the rectum of the slaughtered animal while avoiding contact with bone.
Such devices are known in the art.
NL-A-7606104 relates to a device wherein the cutting device with the blade can swing in a vertical plane.
FR-A-2 640 465 likewise relates to a device wherein the carriage can perform a swinging movement relative to a fixed pivot line.
Both cited publications relate to a technique wherein the carriage can perform a horizontal displacement and can perform a swinging movement in the vertical plane relative to a subsequently selected new horizontal position. Once a desired position is reached the rotatably driven cylindrical blade is displaced forward along its center line to cut out the anus.
WO-A-89/10060 relates to a device wherein a pig is placed and held in a determined position, the cutting device is then moved vertically and can subsequently swivel in a vertical plane round a pivot axis. The cutting edge of the blade herein follows a path such that the rectum is in great danger of being damaged, while contact between the cutting edge and bone is further not excluded.
The invention has for its object to embody a device of the stated type such that during the cutting operation the rectum is not damaged in order to prevent contamination of usable parts of the slaughtered animal, as little meat as possible located round the rectum is cut away in order to make the meat production as high as possible, and contact between the blade and bone is avoided.